If you want me
by Pink Potter
Summary: Gina era prisioneira de Voldemort, e Draco Malfoy o único que poderia ajudála? Será que aquela convivência forçada seria capaz de mudar o ódio que existia entre eles? Poderia surgir algo de bom num momento em que o mundo estava em guerra? Songfic feita p


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: If you want me  
Sinopse: Gina era prisioneira de Voldemort, e Draco Malfoy o único que poderia ajudá-la? Será que aquela convivência forçada seria capaz de mudar o ódio que existia entre eles? Poderia surgir algo de bom num momento em que o mundo estava em guerra?  
Shipper: Draco/Gina  
Classificação: PG – 13

Gênero: Romance/Drama  
Spoilers: HP e PM  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português 

_**If you want me **_

Ela ainda estava ali. Sentada no chão frio e sujo daquela cela. Abraçava seus próprios joelhos; a cabeça baixa. Há quanto tempo estava presa naquele lugar? Uma semana, duas? Talvez mais, Gina não sabia ao certo. Ouviu um rangido, era a porta que se abria. Nem se dera ao trabalho de olhar quem era, já sabia. Draco Malfoy era a única pessoa que vira desde que foi capturada por Voldemort. Nos primeiros dias, ela não viu ninguém, até achou que Voldemort a deixaria morrer de fome e sede; mas enganara-se. O loiro começou a aparecer diariamente, sempre trazendo, por mais miseráveis que fossem, as três refeições de Gina.

- Seu jantar, Weasley – ele falou friamente; Gina não respondeu. Draco se aproximou mais, colocando um prato de comida ao lado de Gina – Não está com fome agora também?

O silêncio continuou, Gina nem se dera ao trabalho de encará-lo. Malfoy a mirou por alguns instantes, desviando em seguida, seu olhar para a única janela da cela. Estava começando a nevar. Suas vestes não permitiam que sentisse frio, mas sabia que os trapos que a ruiva usava não lhe davam o mesmo privilégio. Deixou o prato ali, e sem falar nada mais, saiu. Gina não se movera, nem para olhar qual seria a refeição daquela noite. Uns dez minutos depois, Malfoy voltou, tinha um cobertor nas mãos.

- Seu mestre não ficará feliz se ver isso – a voz dela saiu como um sussurro quando sentiu o coberto ao seu redor.

- Meu mestre nunca verá isso, então não corro risco – Malfoy respondeu com um sorriso falso.

- Será que... Falta muito? – Gina finalmente levantou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei – Malfoy se afastou de Gina, indo até a porta.

- Pra você não deve fazer diferença, não é? – o loiro a encarou – Não é você que está na minha situação!

- Agradeça a mim, por você ter i_sua/i_ situação – Draco falou – Se não tivesse lhe encontrado, teria morrido de fome!

- Já que me encontrou poderia trazer umas comidas melhores, então! – ela fez uma careta para o prato ao seu lado.

- Ah, claro. Pode deixar! Da próxima vez trago caviar e vinho tinto – ele disse ironicamente, fazendo-a bufar de raiva.

- Você me entendeu, idiota! – ela olhou cheia de raiva para o homem a sua frente. Draco Malfoy era um espião duplo; numa batalha entre comensais e aurores há algum tempo atrás, Gina foi capturada. Odiava ter que admitir que se não fosse por Draco, já teria morrido. O fato era que apesar de ser um integrante da Ordem, Malfoy continuava o mesmo arrogante exibido e intragável de sempre. Enquanto Voldemort não era derrotado, teria que ficar ali para não levantar suspeita.

- Coma se quiser, sua pobretona ridícula – Malfoy resmungou – Não sou seu namoradinho, o PotterPerfeito, pra ficar insistindo!

- Você é um lerdo mesmo, não é Malfoy! Harry e eu terminamos há muito tempo – Gina estava começando a sentir vontade de estrangulá-lo.

- Mas aposto que a Weasley está louca de vontade de voltar com o Cicatriz.

- Nosso namoro não tem volta. Está tudo terminado entr... Espera um pouco! Eu não te devo explicações – ela bufou de raiva. Não tinha nada que ficar falando de seus relacionamentos com Draco Malfoy.

- Tenho certeza que ele terminou porque não agüentou esse seu temperamento... Sem falar que você é uma pobretona ridícula! – Draco olhou com desprezo para Gina que respirou fundo para não fazer uma besteira. Malfoy deu as costas e já ia deixar a cela quando ouviu passos. Gina parecia ter ouvido também, então não revidou o insulto – Está vindo alguém!

- Eu percebi – ela disse ironicamente. Draco fez sinal para que ela ficasse calada.

- Aqui de novo, Malfoy? – era Halk, um comensal brutamontes e bem feio.

- Vim cuidar da nossa "hóspede" – Draco tentou ser convincente.

- Não sei por que perde seu tempo. Deveria deixar morrer de fome – o comensal falou.

- Ela tem suas utilidades – Draco piscou para o outro.

- Ela está magrinha, mas deve dá pro gasto – Halk avaliou Gina, apesar de um pouco suja, a ruiva era muito bonita.

- Você me dá nojo, seu gorila – Gina cuspiu aquelas palavras, irritando o comensal.

- Crucio! – Halk gritou, e o corpo de Gina se contorceu com a maldição. Draco fechou os punhos, sentindo uma vontade louca de esmurrar o comensal; entretanto, precisou se controlar. Quando o bruxo parou, ele se pronunciou.

- Sinto muito, mas vai ter que arranjar outra prisioneira – Draco olhou pra Gina, ela agora estava deitada, inconsciente – Ela é só minha.

- Ela é uma insolente! – o comensal ainda olhava com raiva para Gina, e Draco sabia que poderia até lançar um Avada Kedavra na ruiva.

- Não vale a pena – Draco tentou tirar o homem dali. Quando se livrou de Halk, voltou para a cela de Gina. Ela ainda estava inconsciente – Por que não ficou de boca calada?

Draco a pegou no colo e colocou perto da coberta, enrolou o corpo frágil da mulher; sentou ao seu lado. Por que aquela ruiva tinha que ser tão teimosa? Ficou observando-a por algum tempo; era a mesma Weasley pobretona e irritante que conhecia. Talvez não exatamente a mesma, era uma mulher agora. Já a vira em melhores condições, na Ordem da Fênix, mas ainda assim, a ruiva matinha sua beleza. Seus cabelos vermelhos emolduravam seu rosto branco e delicado; ele sorriu.

Levantou a fim de mudar de posição; estava agora perto do rosto dela. Pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço na porta. Com cuidado, colocou a cabeça dela em sua perna, e depois de conjurar um pedaço de pano, limpou o rosto dela. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Ele não sabia... Contudo, há quase um mês naquele lugar, sendo sua única companhia "agradável", provavelmente desenvolvera no mínimo um afeto por ela. Potter, líder da Ordem agora, obrigara-o a ficar mais tempo que o normal no esconderijo de Voldemort, para assim dar apoio a Gina.

Encontrou Gina dois dias após o ataque que a fez prisioneira; ela estava bastante ferida. Cuidou dela; porque fora obrigado, claro. Nos dias que seguiram, trazia suas refeições, sempre tentando evitar levantar suspeitas; espalhando que a mantinha apenas para sua diversão pessoal. Ela se mexeu, então, abriu os olhos. Viu Draco, em outros momentos acharia surreal aquela cena; depois que fora salva por Draco Malfoy, contudo, nada mais parecia impossível para ela.

- Você deveria aprender a ficar calada, sabia? – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Gina levantou-se, seu corpo ainda dolorido.

- Ah, claro... E deixar aquele animal abusar de mim – Gina disse fazendo cara de nojo.

- Ele poderia abusar de você se quisesse, e suas palavras nada mudariam isso – eles se encararam – Você não tem sua varinha, não tem nenhuma condição de enfrentar um comensal.

- Eu morro tentando. Tenha certeza que ileso ele não sairia – Gina comentou. Draco nada disse, apenas ficou mirando aquela mulher a sua frente. De onde vinha tanta coragem? Pelo visto aquele instinto grifinório continuava na ruiva – O que é? – perguntou sem paciência.

- Nada.

- E por que está me olhando?

- Por acaso é proibido? – indagou o loiro com falso interesse. Gina bufou de raiva. Malfoy levantou, ficando de costas para a ruiva; um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou.

- Vou embora – disse ele.

- Embora... Agora?

- Pensei que não gostasse da minha companhia – ele comentou.

- E não gosto. Mas é melhor que nada – Gina ficou de pé, assim como Draco.

- Podia jurar que preferia ficar sozinha – Draco se aproximou dela; Gina deu um passou para trás, colando suas costas na parede.

- Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho – a ruiva o encarou.

- Eu gosto – Malfoy colocou as mãos na parede, prendendo Gina.

- Tem certeza? – ela não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Absoluta – ele aproximou o rosto da orelha dela, Gina ficou estática, apenas sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Todos seus pensamentos racionais pareciam ter-lhe abandonado, a proximidade fez seu coração bater mais rápido – Não sou igual a você só porque sou um integrante da Ordem. Ainda sou o mesmo Malfoy, ainda te odeio, Weasley.

- Eu também odeio você, Malfoy – Gina sussurrou de volta. Ele afastou um pouco o rosto e voltou a encará-la. Insanamente, direcionou seus lábios para o pescoço dela, mordendo em todos os lugares. Gina fechou os olhos, enquanto levava as mãos para os cabelos dele; sequer perguntava-se mais o que estava fazendo.

Quando parou, o pescoço dela estava levemente vermelho. A respiração de ambos parecia mais rápida. Draco a sentiu puxar-lhe um pouco os cabelos, a fim de mordiscar seu pescoço também. Deveria estar completamente louco. Segurou as duas mãos de Gina, prendendo-as na parede. Encararam-se por instantes, até que ele aproximou os lábios aos dela, beijando-a ferozmente. Os lábios da ruiva ficaram inchados e vermelhos quando o beijo acabou. Beijá-lo a fez esquecer por um momento a situação em que se encontrava; a guerra que acontecia lá fora.

- Para não desconfiarem – Draco falou encarando-a – Precisam acreditar que estou te mantendo por alguma razão.

- Idiota – ela se balançou, tentando soltar-se das mãos dele – Me larga!

- Por que está tão irritada? – ele mirou a ruiva a sua frente, será que ela gostara do beijo?

- Já disse pra me largar – como Draco não a soltou, Gina chutou as "partes sensíveis" dele. Ele perdeu a fala, enquanto se afastava da mulher.

- Você... Não deveria... Ter feito isso! – Gina sorria da cara de dor dele. Draco respirou fundo e virou para a ruiva novamente - Poderia se arrepender um dia...

- Eu te odeio, Malfoy – ela deu um sorriso falso. Draco bufou de raiva; ia sair, mas antes que abrisse a porta, Gina o puxou – Não tentaria fazer isso de novo se fosse você.

- Mas você não é – ele mirou os lábios dela, para provocá-la.

- Não ousaria... – Gina o provocou de volta. Mas a racionalidade dele finalmente apareceu. Não podia ficar beijando a Weasley. Deu um sorriso frio, virou-se e saiu, batendo a porta. Gina também sorriu.

_iI'd give anything to give me to you_

_(Eu daria qualquer coisa para me entregar pra você) _

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?_

_(Você pode esquecer o mundo que você pensava conhecer?)_

_If you want me,_

_(Se você me quer,) _

_Come and find me_

_(Venha e me encontre)_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me _

_(Nada está te segurando então por favor me liberte)/i_

Draco caminhava pelos corredores, irritadíssimo; como aquela ruiva tinha coragem de machucá-lo? Ele a beijara, verdade, mas isso não dava a ela o direito de chutá-lo, "Ela bem que gostou. Tenho certeza!", disse mentalmente. "Você também gostou... Como ficaria se descobrisse que era apenas um disfarce?", outra voz em sua mente o atormentou. Deu um tapa na própria testa para "afastar" aquele último pensamento. Chutou algo que encontrou no chão, e seguiu para os níveis superiores do castelo de Voldemort. Encontrou Crabble e Goyle, antigos colegas de escola, agora, comensais da morte.

- Estava com a pobretona? – perguntou Goyle.

- Estava me divertindo um pouco – Malfoy respondeu com um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios. Seus cabelos bagunçados e sua boca levemente vermelha e inchada "comprovavam" isso.

- Eu também quero me divertir com a ruiva – Crabble falou, fazendo Draco o olhar cheio de raiva.

- Eu também! – Goyle sorriu debilmente. A raiva de Draco dobrou.

- Idiotas! Ela é só minha! – Malfoy deu um tapa em cada um.

- Só sua? Mas Halk disse que ia se divertir com a pobretona – Goyle comentou.

- O quê? – Malfoy arregalou os olhos, sua garganta ficou seca.

- Ele disse que ia esperar você terminar... Deve estar lá agora – Crabble contou.

- Maldito! – Draco saiu correndo em direção às celas.

Havia uma contradição de sentimentos em Gina. Sentia raiva de Malfoy, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita por ter dado uma "lição" nele. Como tinha coragem de beijá-la? Passou as mãos nos lábios, queria esquecer aquele beijo, mas... Não podia. Algo no jeito de como Malfoy a segurava e beijava havia deixado-a louca. Se afastou da porta, chegando até a janela e viu que nevava mais forte agora. Gina, então, ouviu o rangido da porta mais uma vez. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Achou pouco o que fiz com você, Malfoy? – perguntou sem olhar pra trás.

- Ainda nem começamos, ruiva – Gina sentiu seu corpo paralisar ao ouvir aquela voz que certamente não era a de Draco. Quando virou, encontrou o comensal brutamontes que insultara minutos atrás – Chegou minha vez na diversão...

Ela ficou pálida de repente, o medo invadiu seu corpo. O comensal andou lentamente até ela, enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso, mostrando que sequer precisaria de mágica para controlá-la. Halk a imprensou na parede; ela sentia nojo, contorcia-se mais era praticamente inútil. O homem tentou beijá-la nos lábios, e Gina aproveitou para mordê-los com toda a força que tinha, fazendo-os sangrar. O comensal urrou de dor, enquanto dava um tapa bem no rosto de Gina, derrubando-a.

- Sua vadia – gritou furioso passando a mão na boca para limpar o sangue. Gina se encolheu quando viu o homem se aproximar.

Halk sorria de prazer, só em ver o desespero na face da ruiva. Puxou as pernas dela, Gina se debatia, mas o comensal era muito maior e mais forte que ela. Com um único puxão, rasgou a blusa da mulher, deixando-a apenas de sutiã. Sua pele ficou vermelha pela força que fora usada para arrancar-lhe a peça de roupa. Gina, agora, tremia, as palavras de Draco passeando em sua mente, "Não tem nenhuma condição de enfrentar um comensal"... Sentiu-se impotente. Desejou, então, que o loiro estivesse ali, e a protegesse. O comensal beijou-lhe o pescoço, Gina tentou chutá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Queria fugir; livrar-se daquele pesadelo. Ela ouviu, então, a porta ser aberta violentamente e o comensal voar longe.

- Expelliarmus – era Draco. Correu até Gina que tremia – Você está bem? Ele fez algo com você?

- Não... Não conseguiu... Você chegou a tempo – sem poder se controlar mais, ela chorou. Draco a envolveu num abraço.

- Maldito! Por que fez isso? – Halk tentava se levantar.

- Expelliarmus – Malfoy gritou e o outro caiu novamente. Pegou Gina no colo e saiu dali – Você não pode ficar mais aqui. É perigoso – ele disse. Gina apenas afundou o rosto no ombro dele.

Draco correu pelos corredores passando por comensais que não entendia a situação. Estava indo tudo bem, precisava sair do castelo, antes que descobrissem que estava levando uma prisioneira; minutos depois, ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direção, provavelmente Halk havia se recuperado e espalhado o que acontecera. Quando conseguiu chegar à entrada do castelo, nevava forte. Não olhou pra trás, continuou a correr com a ruiva nos braços. Sem poder desaparatar devido à barreira mágica de Voldemort, e impedido de seguir até o fim da barreira pela neve excessiva, buscou um esconderijo; encontrou uma caverna e entrou ali com Gina.

Com a varinha, iluminou a caverna e seguiu até o fundo da mesma. Colocou Gina no chão, e buscou algo para usar numa fogueira. Usando um feitiço, e alguns pedaços de madeira, conseguiu esquentar um pouco o ambiente. Andou até Gina, sentou ao seu lado. A ruiva o abraçou, como se aquilo lhe garantisse que nada de ruim lhe aconteceria novamente.

- Como é que você está? – ela ainda tremia, mas agora, Draco imaginou ser apenas de frio; Gina estava apenas de calça, já que sua blusa fora-lhe arrancada.

- Obrigada – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. O loiro retirou sua capa e a envolveu. Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – ele sussurrou – Estou aqui com você – Gina deu um pequeno sorriso e fechou os olhos. Draco queria acreditar em suas próprias palavras. O que acontecera há pouco provavelmente já chegara aos ouvidos de Voldemort, e todos deveriam considerá-lo um traidor. Não que fosse mentira, mas sua performance era realmente boa e Voldemort até aquele dia jamais duvidou dele. Draco também fechou os olhos, e se encostou à parede; ainda abraçava Gina.

_iI'll believe_

_(Eu acreditarei) _

_All your lies_

_(Todas suas mentiras) _

_Just pretend you love me_

_(Apenas finja que me ama)_

_Make believe_

_(Faça acreditar) _

_Close your eyes_

_(Feche seus olhos) _

_I'll be anything for you _

_(Eu farei qualquer coisa por você)/i_

Quando acordou, já não nevava mais. Gina ainda dormia em seus braços, e apesar de não estar completamente claro lá fora, sabia que já havia amanhecido. Mirou a mulher ao seu lado; havia agora uma mancha roxa na face dela. Draco cerrou um dos punhos; como aquele miserável tivera coragem de machucá-la? Tocou com carinho o rosto dela, deu um pequeno sorriso... Daquele jeito parecia tão frágil e indefesa; ela precisava dele naquele momento.

- Eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim te aconteça – sussurrou, mas sabia que Gina não escutaria.

Olhou para a entrada da caverna, deveria partir logo, antes que o sol nascesse completamente. Entretanto, não queria acordá-la. Cuidadosamente, carregou-a e tratou de sair logo dali. Deveria haver comensais atrás deles, por isso, apressou o passo. Com Gina adormecida, a caminhada demorou mais que o normal, porém, tivera a sorte de não encontrar comensais pelo caminho. Livre da barreira que impedia a aparatação, sumiu daquele lugar reaparecendo perto da sede da Ordem da Fênix. Ao entrar na antiga casa dos Blacks, com Gina nos braços, enrolada apenas por sua capa, não teve uma boa recepção.

- Malfoy? Gina? – era Potter, estava na sala, aparentemente conversando com Granger e um dos Weasleys.

- Eu posso explicar... – Draco deu um passo pra trás. Ronald e Harry tiraram as varinhas dos bolsos.

- Como assim explicar? Por que a minha irmã está nesse estado? – o ruivo estava com cara de poucos amigos. Nesse momento, Molly Weasley entra na sala.

- Gina? Oh... Graças a Merlim – a mulher correu até a filha, que começava a despertar.

- Veja o que ele fez, mamãe – Ronald apontou para o rosto de Gina.

- Não fui eu, seu imbecil! – Draco berrou enquanto colocava Gina de pé. A mulher abraçou a mãe.

- Não foi ele – Gina disse. Todos ficaram calados – Draco me salvou, pôs em risco seu disfarce – a Sra. Weasleys começou a chorar, enquanto os outros, apenas estavam perguntando-se desde quando Gina o tratava por "Draco".

- Oh, querida... Sentimos tanto por não termos feito nada por você, mas não sabíamos como entrar lá... Até Malfoy nos contar que a encontrara, estávamos achando que estivesse morta... – Molly não parava de abraçar a filha.

- O Lord das trevas já deve saber que sou um traidor, mas ainda não descobri como fazer vocês passarem pela barreira, sem o consentimento dele – Draco comentou.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer. Seria arriscado demais mandar o Malfoy de volta – Granger falou – Encontraremos outro jeito de transpor aquela barreira mágica e destruir Voldemort!

- A Mione está certa – Potter sorriu para a amiga - Sua função de espião acabou, Malfoy. Agora, é apenas um integrante da Ordem.

- Como queiram – Draco assentiu.

- Venha Gina, deve estar querendo descansar – Molly sugeriu; Gina a acompanhou, lançando um último olhar para Draco.

Não a viu durante o resto do dia. Como deixara de ser um espião no castelo de Voldemort, passaria os próximos dias, confinado, na sede da Ordem. Draco não tinha muitos amigos naquele lugar, então preferiu não jantar com o resto do pessoal. Ficou em seu quarto, andando de um lado para outro, tentando distrair sua mente e... Não pensar nela. Maldita Weasley, pensava... Por que não parava de pensar nela? Afinal, ela não era mais problema dele, já a ajudara e pronto. Não tinha por que estar querendo vê-la. Resmungou qualquer palavrão enquanto chutava o pé de sua cama. Uma zoada na janela chamou sua atenção.

Havia uma pequena coruja do lado de fora, pedindo a permissão dele para entrar. Conhecia aquela ave, tinha certeza. Abriu a janela deixando o pequeno entrar apressado, piando alto e batendo as asinhas numa irritante agonia. Um pequeno envelope estava amarrado na perninha da coruja, e Draco teve certo trabalho para conseguir pegar a correspondência. Quando finalmente conseguiu, a coruja aquietou, ficando parada em cima de uma mesinha no quarto de Draco, provavelmente a espera de uma resposta.

i"Draco Malfoy,

Ainda não pude lhe agradecer devidamente por ter salvado minha vida hoje. Espero que possa encontrar-me à meia-noite, no último andar da mansão, no pequeno quarto no fim do corredor.

Estarei esperando.

Gina Weasley"./i

Surgiu um sorriso no canto dos lábios dele. Tirou os olhos do pergaminho e viu a corujinha parada em sua frente. Procurou um pedaço de pergaminho, ao achar não precisou escrever muito. Atou o bilhete na perninha da coruja e esta saiu voando afobada pela janela. Havia apenas duas palavras como resposta, "Estarei lá"...

Poderia estar louca por ter proposto aquele encontro, entretanto, não se sentiria tranqüila até vê-lo novamente. A resposta afirmativa dele a deixava ainda mais nervosa. "Apenas vou agradecê-lo, ele salvou minha vida... Duas vezes!", dizia em pensamento. Já estava naquele quarto a meia-hora; não que ele estivesse atrasado, Gina que se adiantara. Era um cômodo pequeno, um pouco sujo no qual havia vários objetos cobertos, provavelmente servia como um depósito. A iluminação era feita por velas, Gina tratou de acendê-las assim que chegou. Um rangido a fez olhar em direção a porta. Draco entrou sorrateiramente, sem encará-la.

- Queria me ver, Weasley? – perguntou num tom de voz baixo, mas audível.

- Eu... Eu... Queria te agradecer, Malfoy – ela atou as próprias mãos, demonstrando nervosismo. A presença dele estava deixando-a estranhamente inquieta.

- Não é necessário que agradeça – Draco finalmente a olhou, Gina estava arrumada como há muito tempo ele não a via. Estava bonita, com roupas limpas e novas. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Para mim sim – Gina o olhou bem nos olhos – Você salvou minha vida duas vezes, além de ter evitado que... – ela desviou o olhar, ruborizando totalmente.

- Aquele animal abusasse de você? – Draco sem saber exatamente o porquê, aproximou-se da ruiva.

- Não sei se me recuperaria disso.

- Graças a Merlim nada aconteceu, mas se tivesse acontecido, tenho certeza que conseguiria superar – Gina o encarou – Você é uma mulher muito forte, Weasley.

- Malfoy... Estou em dívida com você, pode ter certeza que se precisar de qualquer coisa...

- Qualquer coisa? – repetiu as palavras dela. Gina ruborizou sob o olhar dele.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance, Malfoy – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Tudo está ao seu alcance – ele tocou seu rosto, fazendo-a estremecer de leve.

Pela segunda vez, Malfoy conseguia fazer esquecer completamente do mundo ao seu redor; era como se existisse apenas eles e aquele momento. Lentamente, aproximou os lábios dos dela, tocando-os de leve. Sentiu as mãos de Gina seguirem para sua nuca, e começarem a fazer carinho naquela região. Mordiscou a parte inferior da boca dela, depois a superior. Agarrou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Finalmente, beijou-lhe intensamente na boca, sentindo o gosto dela pela segunda vez. Tinha que admitir que era maravilhosa aquela sensação. Aquele beijo fora intenso, porém, menos selvagem que o primeiro. Ao terminar, seus olhares se encontraram, Gina deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Isso faz parte de algum disfarce novamente? – perguntou num sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Não.

- Então... Você realmente quis o que aconteceu?

- Usar o verbo no passado é um erro horrível, Weasley – ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela, mordiscando-o, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Gina apenas sorriu, antes de beijá-lo novamente...

_iHave you left to make me feel anymore _

_(Você tem deixado-me fazer sentir mais)_

_There's only you and everyday I need more_

_(Existe apenas você e todo dia preciso mais) _

_If you want me_

_(Se você me quer) _

_Come and find me_

_(Venha e me encontre) _

_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

_(Eu farei qualquer coisa que você diga, apenas me conte)/i _

Na manhã seguinte, tratou Gina como se nada tivesse acontecido, recebendo o mesmo tratamento hostil da ruiva. Não fora preciso combinar aquilo, ambos sabiam que até terem certeza se aquilo daria ou não certo, melhor seria que ninguém soubesse. Contudo, todos os dias, à meia-noite, encontravam-se no depósito do último andar. Quase duas semanas após Gina ter voltado, Draco Malfoy estava na cozinha, almoçando sozinho, como de costume, quando Potter e Granger entram.

- Reunião agora, Malfoy – Potter avisou formalmente.

- Dá um tempo, Potter – o loiro disse irritado, será que não poderia almoçar em paz? – Não sou seu escravo!

- É uma emergência, Malfoy – Granger falou, ao reparar, percebeu que ela parecia ligeiramente agoniada.

- Sala de reuniões, agora – Potter deu sua última palavra e saiu da cozinha, Granger o seguiu.

Draco resmungou alguma coisa, deixou a comida de lado e fez o caminho que o levava para a sala de reuniões da Ordem. Deveria ser mesmo uma emergência, porque o lugar já estava cheio. Potter estava na sua cadeira de sempre, de um lado Granger, do outro, Weasley. Malfoy procurou Gina com um olhar, encontrando-a ao lado da mãe. Deu um sorriso discreto, e sentou numa cadeira.

- Então, Harry... Por que essa reunião de emergência? – perguntou Remo Lupin.

- Voldemort entrou em contato – Potter contou, tirou do bolso um pergaminho – Chegou há poucos minutos... Resumindo, ele marcou uma batalha.

- Uma batalha? – um membro da Ordem questionou confuso.

- Sim, para amanhã, logo cedo – Ronald respondeu.

- É uma armadilha. Por que de uma hora pra outra ele resolveu fazer isso? – Sr. Weasley se pronunciou.

- Também suspeito que seja uma armadilha. Voldemort deve ter ficado irado ao saber que Malfoy era um traidor e que levou uma de suas prisioneiras quando fugiu debaixo do nariz dele – Potter disse – Contudo, é uma chance de acabar com essa guerra. Não posso garantir que essa será a última batalha, mas se todos concordarem, há a possibilidade de pormos um fim em Voldemort.

- Eu estou com você, Harry – Lupin falou. Aos poucos, cada pessoa presente concordava em participar, inclusive o próprio Draco. Acertaram mais alguns detalhes do dia seguinte; logo, todos foram liberados. Draco ficou por último, assim como Gina. Na saída, ele a segurou levemente pelos braços.

- Você não vai – disse baixo olhando para ver se alguém os escutava.

- É claro que eu vou! – Gina o encarou.

- Se te pegarem, não a deixarão viva dessa vez – o loiro tinha uma expressão nova no rosto que fez Gina sorrir.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo – ela tocou o rosto dele com carinho, sem se importar caso alguém visse.

- Mas Gina...

- Não posso te abandonar, não agora – Gina falou – Você nunca me abandonou, Malfoy.

- Era minha obrigação.

- Não e você sabe disso. Você mudou Draco, eu sei. O antigo Malfoy, por mais que fosse um integrante da Ordem, deixaria um Weasley, traidor do sangue, morrer. Você não deixou, você me manteve viva. Brigávamos, mas no fundo, ambos sabíamos que não nos odiávamos mais – Gina disse, deixando-o ruborizado.

- Está bem... Talvez eu já gostasse de você só um pouquinho – ele falou, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

- E agora você teme porque gosta muito mais, não é?

- Você é uma teimosa, sabia? – Draco resmungou começando a se irritar – Por que não pode ficar aqui em segurança?

- Porque você está lá em perigo – ele bufou de raiva.

- Foi por isso que ele terminou com você, não foi? Por causa da sua teimosia!

- Harry terminou comigo pelos mesmos motivos que você está tentando evitar que eu vá para a batalha – ela disse – Mas dessa vez é diferente, Draco. Eu não vou aceitar ficar de fora dessa vez.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu te amo – ele ficou levemente pálido ao ouvir aquelas palavras – Eu quero estar ao seu lado nessa luta.

- Vo-você... – Gina sorriu da reação dele.

- Não precisa dizer também – ela o tranqüilizou – Não, se você não sente o mesmo. Não se preocupe, não ficarei triste.

- Eu não sei o que sinto – Draco confessou. Olhando para Gina naquele momento, desejou poder dizer aquelas palavras.

- Não tem problema. Entendo que pra você seja difícil – ele desviou o olhar. Gina o beijou de leve nos lábios – Eu te amo, e só quero estar com você nesse momento difícil. Quero me sentir útil, quero ajudar a livrar o mundo de Voldemort.

- E se...

- Se eu morrer? – Draco não entendia como ela podia falar daquilo com tanta calma – Você continuará lutando para evitar que outros morram. E quando tudo isso terminar, porque eu sei que vai terminar... Se eu não estiver presente, você vai encontrar alguém e ser muito feliz.

- Eu não... Eu não quero te perder – ela viu os olhos dele marejarem.

- Você nunca vai me perder, Draco, porque sempre estarei com você – e mais uma vez ela o beijou. Ouviram uma zoada, então se afastaram.

- Gina, será que... – era a Sra. Weasley – Estou atrapalhando?

- Não, mamãe – Gina sorriu. Draco limpou a garganta – O que deseja?

- Preciso de sua ajuda, querida.

- Eu já estava de saída – Malfoy sai, então da sala de reuniões, deixando Gina e Molly sozinhas...

Ficara inquieto o resto do dia, apesar de não ter falado mais com Gina. Até aquele momento, não cogitara a possibilidade de perdê-la, e agora, odiava pensar nisso. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para as doze, como de costume, seguiu para o último andar. Os corredores estavam vazios, provavelmente todos dormiam, esperando o ataque do dia seguinte. Caminhou devagar, parando em frente à porta. Estava tudo silencioso. Ao girar a maçaneta, e abrir um pouco a porta, ouviu uma música lenta e instrumental vinda do aposento.

Ao entrar, notou que o quarto estava completamente diferente, sequer parecia o mesmo. Uma cama de casal encontrava-se no meio do aposento, seus lençóis de seda estavam cuidadosamente arrumados e sobre a cama havia inúmeras pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas. A música deixava o ambiente ainda mais romântico, e as poucas velas distribuídas pelo lugar, deixava-o parcialmente iluminado. Gina estava em pé, perto da cama, completamente ruborizada. Aproximou-se lentamente de Draco, abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Eu não sei dançar, Gina – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Não me importo – Gina respondeu. Não estavam realmente dançando, apenas tentando seguir a música que parecia embalá-los.

- Preparou... Tudo isso pra mim?

- Pra nós – Draco fechou os olhos, estava adorando tudo, estava perfeito demais.

- Ficou maravilhoso – ele comentou, beijando carinhosamente o pescoço dela.

- Que bom que gostou – Gina sorriu, afastando-se um pouco para encará-lo – Queria que fosse especial.

- Especial?

- Nossa noite juntos – ela o beijou nos lábios. Quando terminou, Draco acariciou o rosto dela.

- Será especial, Gina – ele a olhou demoradamente, como se quisesse guardar cada detalhe do rosto dela.

- Eu te amo – Gina sussurrou para ele, fazendo-o sorrir...

_iAll without you hurt inside_

_(Tudo sem você dói profundamente)_

_Will ever never die_

_(Jamais morrerá) _

_I'll be, everything you need_

_(Eu serei tudo que você precisa) /i_

Acordou em cima da hora, com Gina ainda em seus braços. A mirou por algum tempo, beijando-a em seguida, o que fez a ruiva despertar. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, e Draco correspondeu. Então, a mulher deu um salto da cama.

- Ai meu Merlim! Que horas são? – perguntou Gina.

- Cinco e quarenta – Draco respondeu. A ruiva saiu tropeçando da cama, catando as roupas.

- Precisamos ir, a batalha!

- Certo – Malfoy levantou também, tiveram pouco tempo pra se arrumar, mas chegaram no horário marcado pela Granger. Ninguém pareceu reparar que Draco e Gina chegaram juntos, estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando deram seis horas, todos desaparataram.

O sol pouco havia aparecido, muitas nuvens bloqueavam a visão do céu. Um vento gelado fez as pessoas apertarem-se em seus casacos. Caminharam juntos, até o local que Voldemort indicara na carta. Em pouco tempo, avistaram os comensais, e no meio o Lord das Trevas. O bruxo tinha um sorriso superior no rosto. Todos empunharam suas varinhas, o duelo começaria a qualquer momento. Quando Voldemort deu o primeiro passo, Harry fez o mesmo; os comensais e os integrantes da Ordem, aos poucos, começaram a se dividir. A batalha ia finalmente começar, então, Voldemort apontou a varinha para cima e dela saiu fagulhas vermelhas.

Um barulho de passos começou a ser ouvido, muitos passos. Todos pararam, até que finalmente entenderam tudo... Era realmente uma armadilha. Diversos inferis apareceram; acima deles dementadores. Seria uma luta injusta. Os duelos começaram, e os integrantes da Ordem já estavam em desvantagem. Enquanto lutavam com os comensais, tinham que se desviar dos dementadores e inferis. Draco não conseguia prestar atenção nos seus próprios duelos, não tirava os olhos de Gina, que apesar de estar se saindo bem, o preocupava.

Os únicos que não eram interferidos por dementadores e inferis eram Harry e Voldemort. A sorte, pensara Draco, era Lupin ter conseguido convencer os Lobisomens que nada ganhariam com Voldemort; se tivesse lobisomens ao invés de inferis e dementadores a batalha estaria perdida. Com dificuldade, os membros da Ordem conseguiam repelir os rivais; embora já houvesse corpos estirados pelo chão.

Draco olhava a sua volta, estava ficando um pouco confiante. Avistou Gina; a mulher sorriu. Apesar das dificuldades, a Ordem estava começando a virar o jogo. Foi então que Draco sentiu um feitiço atingi-lo por trás. Seu corpo foi jogado para longe, batendo numa pedra. Uma dor aguda invadiu suas costas. Quando olhou de onde viera o feitiço, viu Halk.

- Agora você pagar, miserável – o comensal parecia estar com muita raiva – Crucio!

- Protego! – Draco impediu o feitiço – Eu não vou perder pra você!

- Expelliarmus – uma outra voz fez a varinha de Draco voar, um comensal acabara de desarmá-lo, deixando-o completamente indefeso.

- Petrificus Totalles – era Gina, o comensal que desarmara Draco caiu duro no chão. Ele sorriu para a ruiva ao seu lado, esquecendo-se de Halk. Tudo que ouviu em seguida foram palavras desconhecidas... Uma luz amarela veio em sua direção, assim como mechas vermelhas.

Seu coração parou de bater por um momento e todo seu sangue sumiu-lhe do rosto. O corpo de Gina foi jogado contra o seu numa velocidade enorme, que o fez perder o equilíbrio. Caiu com a ruiva em seus braços. Ouviu alguém dizer um feitiço qualquer e atingir Halk, mas Malfoy não se importava com mais nada. Algo escorria por suas mãos, e ele temia olhar e ter certeza de que era o sangue de Gina. Baixou a vista devagar, viu sua mão vermelha. Sem poder mais segurar, uma lágrima rolou em sua face.

- Gina? Gina, meu amor, você está bem? – perguntou tentando manter a calma. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, mas ela ainda respirava, sabia que estava viva.

- Você... Você me salvou tantas vezes... – ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade e o olhou com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

- Shh... Por favor, não diga nada – ele implorou.

- Era a minha vez de te salvar, Draco – Gina falou. Seu ferimento era um pouco acima do ventre; havia uma hemorragia no local que manchava as roupas claras da mulher.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso – Draco a reclamou – Não deveria, meu amor!

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Eu te amo, te amo, Gina – ela sorriu – Agora eu sei que te amo, por favor, você não pode me deixar agora – Draco a abraçou forte; ainda duelavam a sua volta, mas nada importava mais que Gina.

- Mas eu nunca te deixarei, meu amor – Draco aproximou os lábios dos dela, seu corpo todo tremia. A beijou por breves instantes – E ouvir você dizer que me ama só faz com que eu me vá feliz – ela gemeu levando a mão ao ferimento, Draco desesperou-se ainda mais.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! – Gina sentia os olhos cada vez mais pesados.

- Sim... Você vai superar isso, você é um homem muito forte – ele sorriu um pouco ao ouvi-la repetir suas próprias palavras – Precisam de você aqui, meu amor. Seja forte! Amo você.

- Eu te amo! – ele a beijou novamente. Gina parou de correspondê-lo e ao encará-la novamente percebeu que a respiração dela estava ficando cada vez mais fraca. Estava perdendo-a... Beijou-lhe a testa, as bochechas, os lábios dela novamente, mas ela não acordou. Abraçou-a com mais força; estava tingido com o sangue de Gina; ela se fora.

- Malfoy? – era Granger, ela já observava a cena há algum tempo, fora ela quem os livrou de Halk. Seus olhos estavam marejados; aproximou-se lentamente.

- Vai embora! – Draco gritou.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem – ela o tocou nas costas, Malfoy ainda chorava abraçado ao corpo de Gina. Outro membro da Ordem apareceu e sob o pedido de Hermione, ajudou a separar Malfoy de Gina. Quando finalmente soltou a ruiva, Hermione o abraçou.

- Eu a tive por tão pouco tempo – ele se lamentou – Tão pouco tempo... – Hermione não falou nada; sabia que suas palavras de nada adiantariam. Ouviu alguns gritos, reconheceu a voz de Molly. Fechou os olhos, e permitiu que suas próprias lágrimas rolassem por ter perdido uma grande amiga...

Passara-se uma semana desde a morte de Gina, e outros integrantes da Ordem. A Ordem parecia estar mais abalada que nunca, e era como se tudo tivesse terminado naquela batalha, mesmo Voldemort tendo sobrevivido. As pessoas andavam quietas e desanimadas, os Weasleys pareciam não ter mais ânimo para continuar. Com Draco não era diferente, a perda de Gina o deixou mais acuado e isolado. Estavam todos reunidos, mais uma vez, na sala de reunião da Ordem. Draco, todavia, parecia não querer prestar muita atenção.

- Marquei essa reunião com o intuito de me desculpar – Potter começou a falar. Percebeu que Granger ia protestar, mas ele fez um sinal com a mão e ela ficou calada – Eu tenho que pedir desculpas sim, a todos vocês. Perdemos muitas vidas nessa última batalha, e deixo-os livres para abandonar a Ordem quando quiserem. Não posso aceitar que morram, quando a responsabilidade de matar Voldemort é minha.

- Isso realmente deve aumentar seu ego, não é Potter – todos se viram para Malfoy, que parecia ter despertado – "O mundo está em minhas costas"... Você não cansa, não?

- Eu não estou entendendo, Malfoy – disse Harry.

- Não vai livrar-se de mim tão fácil, e acredito que de muitos outros que ainda estão aqui também não – houve um burburinho na sala – Perdemos essa batalha, mas você ainda está vivo e pode derrotar Voldemort em outra. Eu... Eu não vou parar agora, ainda não acabou.

- Você quer dizer que... – Harry estava meio chocado com a reação de Malfoy.

- Que ainda sou um integrante da Ordem, até o dia que Voldemort for derrotado – Malfoy levantou – E acredite em mim, Potter, nem que eu tenha que dar minha vida por você, um dia Voldemort vai pagar... Ah... Faça-me um favor... Pare de convocar reuniões à toa!

Falando isso, deixou a sala e bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando todos de olhos arregalados. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver que os outros pareciam estar pensando do mesmo jeito que o loiro... "Gina estaria orgulhosa se estivesse aqui", ela disse em pensamento. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, respirou fundo. Caminhou apressadamente para o último andar, entrando no recinto repleto de lembranças sobre ela...

Fechou os olhos, permitindo-se chorar, agora que estava sozinho. Ainda doía; doía muito, e Draco perguntava-se se um dia passaria. Podia sentir o cheiro dela, ouvir suas últimas palavras... Por que tinha que terminar assim? Não era justo... Buscou no bolso um pergaminho, a última carta que trocara com i_sua_/i Gina. Releu aquelas palavras de carinho e mais uma vez desejou que ela estivesse ali com ele, mas ela não estava, nunca mais estaria...

- Eu te amo, Gina... Te amo, e é por sua causa que vou prosseguir nessa batalha... Um dia tudo terminará, e o mundo estará tranqüilo novamente. Só queria que estivesse aqui, para viver neste mundo que ajudamos a construir... – disse baixinho mirando o pergaminho. Respirou fundo, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. Levantou, seguiu para a porta – Eu não vou deixar que sua morte tenha sido em vão...

FIM!

N/A: Bom... A fic foi feita há algum tempo para o Desafio de songs lá do Portal Draco e Gina... Mas ainda não sei o resultado, não sei quando vai sair... D A idéia era fazer uma song com essa música "Anything for you" do Evanescence... Bem... Taí a fic, não sei se ta mui boa n... Talvez meio dramática ¬¬ Mas espero que curtam! Miss J. Malfoy, espero que tenha gostado da song D Brigada por ter comentado! D Agradeço a todos q lerem, comentarem e votarem! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


End file.
